


The Disagreement

by SalemDae_45



Category: Noah's Arc
Genre: Gen, Light Twilight Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky doesn’t understand why Noah reads romance novels.  While Noah doesn’t understand why Ricky likes one particular movie meant for preteen girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disagreement

“There’s nothing wrong about reading romance novels, Ricky. It’s just—”

“Just what, Noah?” Ricky interrupted, “It gives you fake hopes of love or let you escape into some fantasy world?”

“It’s just…romantic. I mean, I don’t judge you when you’re watching Twilight.”

“Twilight is unintentional funny. I mean some closeted gay vampire marrying a beard is funny. Romance novels with no plot are not funny or romantic. It’s plain bad.”

“Twilight is a ‘romance’ movie for preteen girls. At least I like my movies with some realism.” Noah smiled.

Ricky sighed.

“At least Twilight is _meant_ to be bad.”


End file.
